1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fin of aquatic carrier, and more particularly to a fin of aquatic carrier that can absorb impact. The present invention also relates to an aquatic carrier which has the fin that can absorb impact.
2. Background
Aquatic activities, especially surfing, have been very popular all over the world. Most surfboard fins are made from fiber reinforced plastics (FRP), such as glass fiber reinforced plastics. In order to reduce the dragging force of water during surfing, the edges of fins are modified so as to be extremely sharp. An impact between the fins and human bodies therefore, usually results in serious injuries.
Please refer to FIG. 1, in which the conventional aquatic carrier 1 such as the surfboard, consists of a carrier component 10 and a fin 11. The customary fin 11 is one piece and fixed onto the carrier component 10. If the stiff fin 11 hits someone doing aquatic activities, the sharp edge will slash their clothes and skin, causing unexpected injuries. Efforts have been made to modify the fin's shape, dimension, sharpness and thickness. However, all of those improvements are focused on providing better performance in different wave conditions rather than preventing people from being injured.
In addition, a fin 11 which can be withdrawn into the carrier component 10 has been proposed for easy carry. In this case, the fin 11 still must be drawn out and fixed before the user starts surfing. Thus this likewise does not ensure safety.
Accordingly, the primary issue in need of a solution is to improve the structure of the fin of the aquatic carrier, in order to protect people being injured.